Tekken The Fight Called Love
by Catgirl Nekoneko
Summary: In the forestXiaoyu sees a shadow of an injured man who then sprouts wings and flies off. The next morning a new student arrives, Jin Kazama. Jin and Hwoarang, Xiao's best friend, fight to win Ling's heart. Who will be the victor? Pg 13 for Hwoa's cussing
1. Contemplating

Tekken

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or anything else you've heard of.

Thunder sounds from outside, a man's cries are heard from deep within the forest. Hearing these cries a young girl, sixteen years of age awakes from her bed. Though she thought it was her imagination she looked out the window to make sure. A great burst of light arose from the ground. The young girl was sure that this was not lighting. Concerned from hearing the man's cries again, and from curiosity, she walks out into the darkness of the night in search of the source of the commotion. The screams became louder and louder as she walks deeper into the forest. Impatiently she begins to run, the damp wet rain spatters her face. She stops quickly in her tracks to see a shadow of a man. The moonlight then reveals his red eyes peering at her from within the darkness. Holding his arm he growls as sparks sparked out of him. Wings then sprout from his back and he then takes off flying. She felt the gusts of wind from his heavy wings as he flew into the light of the moon.

"What just happened?" she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes finally adjust to the night sky as she realizes that her feet weren't damp from rain anymore, but blood. Her eyes widen when she crouches down and touches the wet substance. She begins to back away, then hurriedly runs as fast as she can to get home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning she awakes from her bed.

"It must have been a dream," she whispers to herself and then travels over to the kitchen to make some tea. Putting her school uniform on and sipping up the rest of her tea, she slides open the door to her porch. She gasps as her teacup crashes to the ground. Bloody footsteps led into the house, proving this was no dream.

"Oh my god…" she covered her mouth with her hand. Knowing she had to get to school she leaves the mess. 

The morning was humid and cold. Passing through the forest a red haired boy jumps down from a tree behind the girl and hugs her from the back. She pulls away quickly.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack, jackass!" the girl yelled.

"Whoa, what's with the bitchy-ness, Xiao? Wait! Let me guess, it's someone's time of the month, isn't it!" the boy laughed. 

"Ergh… I didn't have sleep last night, okay Hwoarang." Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"Cause the storm?" he asked.

"Sort of…"

"Oh! I get it! You couldn't stop thinking about me! I know my sex appeal is hard to handle," Hwoarang boasted.

"Don't get your hopes up, it had nothing to do with you," she reassured

"Damn… So what was it then?"

"Last night I heard this man yelling, and so I went to check it out. When I got to him all I saw was a shadow, but then he turned and had these red eyes! After that he sprouted wings and flew off! I stood there for about a minute then finally realized that I wasn't standing in rain water, but blood!" Xiaoyu explained.

"Ya sure it wasn't a nightmare?" he assumed.

"Positive. When I woke up this morning the porch had my bloody footsteps still there."

"Shit, but don't worry, I'm here to protect you." he puts his arm around her.

"Thanks, but I can protect myself. And take your arm off me, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea," she added 

"What? Is Xiaoyu and Hwoarang together such a horrible thought?" Hwoarang teased

"Yes, and it will never happen," she replied. 

"Ah c'mon! Why such harsh-ness!" he argued. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The school bell rung and everyone took their seats. (A/n: I know that high school ends at 17, but for the purpose of this fic it doesn't, besides why does Xiao and Jin have the same uniform in Tekken tag then?) 

"Good morning everyone, I have some news today. We have a new student. Meet Jin Kazama," the teacher announced. You could tell the new kid was strong. He was very handsome too, but showed no emotion, mysterious, Xiaoyu thought. But Hwoarang, on the other hand, didn't seem to like him too much. He kept on giving Jin dirty looks.

"He's so easy to read," Xiaoyu thought as she looked at Hwoarang.

"Okay, Jin. How about you sit next to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu, raise your hand," the teacher instructed.

"Hi!" Xiaoyu smiled to Jin. Jin smiled back, and then sat down. Hwoarang's eyebrows narrowed. Xiaoyu giggled at his face, he's always so protective over her. 

"Class, take your notes out from chapter 4, we're having a pop quiz!" the teacher said with excitement in his voice. The students groaned. Every time they had a quiz or a test the teacher always strutted around the room acting so happy. It annoyed the heck out of the students especially Xiaoyu, she hated Geometry. Xiaoyu looked at her test, she knew nothing, besides being preoccupied by trying to sneak her peaks at Jin. She thinks to herself, "Ergh, proofs! Oh well, I'm going to fail this test anyway," she scribbled down random numbers, and then took her Lovely White paper out. She wrote something on it and then threw it at Jin. He opened it under his desk and read. ------- Hey Jin, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at lunch it you don't mind. I'll be by the oak tree.

-Ling Xiaoyu.

----I guess, Jin replied in the note and threw it at Xiaoyu. It hit her in the eye.

"Ow!" she rubbed her eye. Jin snickered. She gave him a look. Mean while Hwoarang sat there watching them with a peckerwood face and a bug up his ass. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch finally came. Xiaoyu waited at the tree for a while.

"That bastard still hasn't come?! The dude stood you up! Want me to go kick his ass for you?!" Hwoarang offered.

"Thanks, but you'd get in trouble."

"Oh, no worries, my record's already screwed after that little incident with the spray can, and the constant suspensions," Hwoarang noted 

"You act like you're proud?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well, it takes a genius to get in trouble."

"Hey Jin!" she said.

"Sorry, I got lost," Jin apologized. 

"Loser," Hwoarang said in a cough. Xiaoyu turned around and looked at him. 

"Damn that cold of mine," he laughed.

 "Hwoarang!" she yelled.

"What?! There's only one oak tree around here, how can you get lost! I don't know, but I couldn't trust a person like that!" Hwoarang stated. Xiaoyu crossed her arms.

"Ay Hwoarang!" a Korean boy ran up.

"Hey Joseph." They did there little hand shake thing that guys do.

"Steve and I are throwing peas at the nerds. Wanna come join us?!" Joseph suggested.

"Alright!" Hwoarang said excitedly and ran off.

"And he said I was a loser…" Jin laughed. Hwoarang turned around and pointed at Jin.

"Don't get too comfortable! I'm watching you!" he peered at Jin. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. He finally left.

"Is that your boyfriend, or something?" Jin asked. She laughed.

"No, we're just good friends."

"For just being friends you seem pretty close."

"Nahh… He's like my big brother, I'd be gross!" Xiaoyu protested. The bell rings. 

"What's your next class?" Jin asked.

"Biology, room 21," Xiaoyu answered.

"That's right next to mine, I can walk with you if you like. Wait—unless your boyfriend doesn't mind," Jin laughed.

"I told you, Hwoarang's not my boyfriend. Though I think he would mind, but that's his problem. I'm kinda mad at him right now anyway." As they walked away Hwoarang and Joseph followed closely behind.

"That bastard! I'm the only one that walks her to Bio!" he yelled as they hid behind a trashcan.

"Apparently not anymore. Dude, you're getting replaced," Joseph pointed.

"Am not!" Hwoarang argued. (His hobby)

"Whaddya gonna do?" 

"I dunno, but do you happen to have a potato?" Hwoarang asked.

"A potato? Yeah, hold on a sec." he rummages through his backpack and took out the potato.

"Dude, why do you have a potato in your backpack!"

"You asked for one," Joseph explained.

"But I didn't think you'd actually have one," he laughed. "You think he has a car here?"

"Nah, he gets picked up in a limo."

"Figures…. I guess I'll have to settle for throwing it at him." The potato goes gliding through the air and hits smack on the back of Jin's head, not done yet, it bounces off and hits a short girl behind them. The girl falls and Jin scratches his head wondering what happened.

"Since when did potatoes bounce," Hwoarang asked astonished

"I don't know, I don't know…." Joseph said. The teacher came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ya know, I think it's time to hide." 

"I think you're right for once" The two boy jumped into there lockers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school Hwoarang caught up with Xiaoyu.

"Where's Kazama," Hwoarang said in an intimidating voice.  

"I don't know," she replied. "Probably went home."

"He didn't even offer you a ride?! That's so ungentle men like! When I get my motorcycle I'm going to give you a ride," Hwoarang said trying to make Jin look bad.

"I barely know him, why would he take me home? You're totally over reacting," Xiaoyu giggled. "It's cute, but funny."

"Whatever." They walked in silence until they got to Xiaoyu's house. She had forgot about the incident the other night.

"See! The footsteps are still there!" she pointed.

"Yep, those are bloody footsteps alright. So you really think there's a monster out here?"

"Well… As silly as it sounds, yes," she admitted.

"I guess I just have to spend the night, don't I. Just to insure your safety, I suggest we sleep in the same bed," he advised. She smacks him on the back of the head.

"In your dreams!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Did you guys like it? I've been obsessed with Tekken lately so I've decided to write a fic. This is my first real fic so I'd appreciate if you'd review this. I'd make me happy and'd (-- can you do that?) give me more confidence.


	2. Mishima Mansion

Cp.2 Mishima Mansion

The clock struck 8:45 pm. Xiaoyu yawned as she surfed the Internet.

"I guess boredom has gotten the best of me…"

"You've got mail," a voice said from the computer as she signed in.

"Wow, someone actually thought about me. Wait… It better not be Hwoarang…" she clicked on it. "Mishima? Hmm…" she read---

"Dear Miss Ling Xiaoyu, 

You are invited to take part in a world event, The Iron Fist Tournament. Out of the millions of fighters out there we have exceptionally noticed your skills.  In the process of training for this tournament you will stay at the Mishima mansion along with the other fighters for a year. It would be in your best interest to take part. The victor will be awarded 3 million dollars. We hope to see you there on the 15th of January.

Sincerely, 

Heihachi Mishima

"Whoa, I didn't know I was that good. I wonder if Hwoarang got one too. Although it did hint that it was rare. Should I actually go? But I'd have to leave my home and live in some strange mansion for a year! What about school? Hmm… I guess I could ask Hwoa tomorrow," she pondered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

January 12h, a cool Friday morning she walks through the forest, Hwoarang tries to sneak up behind her.

"Hey Hwoa," she says with her back to him.

"Damn, how'd you know it was me," he asked.

"I walk with you to school everyday, I can always recognize your footsteps," she replied.

"I see… Well, anyway, I have some good news and some bad news," he announced. 

"What?" she asked with seriousness in her voice.

"I won't being going to this school anymore after today," he said sadly. "Instead, I'm going to the Mishima mansion to train for the Iron Fist Tournament!" he then says excitedly. A smirk grew across her face.

"What a coincidence," she mocked him.

"You too?! Damn… I thought I was special… But actually I'm happy! It couldn't turn out any better! Because this way I can keep an eye on you, I'm not going to let that horny Kazama boy get to you!" he stated.

"Ha ha! You crack me up!" She laughed.

"What? I'm telling you the truth, he's trouble!" Hwoarang claimed. 

"And you're not?" she restated.

"Well… You know how to handle me," was his lame excuse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hwoarang sat in his chair with headphones on listening to his Linkin Park c.d.

"Hwoarang! Take those headphones off right now or I'll come over there and take them off myself!" The teacher yelled. He rolled his eyes then takes them off, the teacher continues on with the lesson. He begins to throw pieces of paper at Xiao.

"Stop it!" Xiaoyu yelled in a whispering voice.

"Kay, but I was wondering. It's our last day here anyway, let's just ditch and hang out somewhere," Hwoarang suggested.

"No, I'm not like you Hwoa, I have a conscious," she reassured.

"It's not like we're going to miss anything! Come on!" he urged. She sticks her tongue out.

"Sorry, but I'd like to say goodbye to my friends actually, unlike you who doesn't have any except me," she whispered.

"Hey! I do too have other friends! There's Joseph, Steve, auh…. You know what?! Fine, whatever," he uttered. He then thinks to himself. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about that Kazama for a while. Even better, he's not here today. The gull of trying to take my girl. (Though she isn't his girl)" 

The day passed slowly as both Xiaoyu and Hwoarang eagerly a waited the end of the last day they had at this school, though Hwoarang slept through most of it.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning, January 15th Xiaoyu waited for Hwoarang to get his stuff together.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" she said impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" he snapped

"Hey, I wasn't the one who decided to pack at the last minute!" Xiaoyu argued.

"I'm almost done, okay?!" Hwoarang assured. They finally leave his house and get to a main street. 

"We need a cab," Xiaoyu noted.

"No da!" he said in a retard voice then went up to the curb and jumped around. "Taxi! Taxi!"

"Oh my god…" Xiaoyu covered her eyes. "This is so embarrassing…" she stated. He turned around.

"I need to catch their attention some how. I got it! Xiaoyu, lift up your shirt!" he ordered

"What?! No you perv!" she sneered. 

"Hey, I'd do it, but I don't have boobs. Seriously, those things are powerful!" he assured

"I can get a cab without doing anything like that," she claimed.

"Be my guest," Hwoarang said sarcastically. Xiaoyu then placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. A cab immediately stopped in front of her.

"Sh-- Wha— Ho--!" he stuttered. "That damn girl, outsmarting me once again…" 

"Come on, Hwoa," she smirked as the cab driver put here suitcases in the trunk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

9:37 a.m, half an hour later they arrive at the Mishima Mansion. 

"So this is where the Iron Fist Tournament will be held," Hwoarang said to Xiaoyu. They walked to the entrance and went in. They were amazed as they examined their temporary home. "Wow, not bad!" he commented

"Yeah, if only we can just find where we're supposed to go…" she looked around some more.

"Hey! You there! Are you new students?" a girl in an Indian type outfit asked.

"Yeah, we just arrived. My names Hwoarang and this is Xiaoyu," he told.

"Mine's Chang, Julia Chang. But well, you can just call me Julia. I can show you guys around," Julia suggested. 

"Okay!" Xiaoyu said enthusiastically.  

"Have you gone to see Heihachi yet?" Julia asked.

"No. He's the owner of this place, right?" Hwoarang answered.

"Yeah, and he's also the creator of the tournament," Julia explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Xiaoyu squealed. Julia then opened the door. A boy about nineteen was facing an old man; it was Jin.

            "That's not fair! You can't—" he turned to see Julia, Xiaoyu, and Hwoarang watching. He glanced at Xiaoyu and then stormed out. Hwoarang's eyes turned to rage. The old man walked over to the teenagers. 

"I'm sorry about my grandson, he's being a rebellious ungrateful brat lately. Anyway I am Heihachi and you must be Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, am I wrong?" Heihachi said putting on a fake smile.

"Correct, sir," he tried to suck up. 

It's nice to meet you," Xiaoyu bowed.

"Yes you too. You two need roommates, don't you?"

"Oh, I think it's best that Xiaoyu and I room together. Since, ya know, we've known each other for quite a while now," Hwoarang insisted. Heihachi laughed.

"Sorry man, the guys and the girls have to be separated, if you know what I mean." Xiaoyu shuddered. "Eww… Old people talking about sex…" she said to herself.

"Hmm… Didn't Anna need a roommate? Julia, show her to Anna's room," They walked through the hall.

"How about you… I recall my grandson needing a new one also. His last roommate all of a sudden left," Heihachi insisted.

"What?! No! Please, anyone but him!" Hwoarang pleaded.

"I'm sorry, put his is the only one open," Heihachi explained. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I heard that Heihachi is really mean, but he seems so nice!" Xiaoyu said.

"It's an act, you know, like a phone voice being all sweet and everything. Heihachi's really tough on us, especially Jin," Julia explained.

"Really? Why?" Xiaoyu said suddenly really interested. 

"Well, I guess Heihachi thinks that since Jin's part of the Mishima family that he has to carry on the legacy of their strength? I don't really know. It's none of my business really. All I know is that I feel sorry for him. Heihachi never lets him get close to anyone. He's always making him train and stuff," Julia explained.

"Oh, that must suck. I don't know what I'd do if I were in his situation."

"Here's your room. Good luck with Anna," Julia laughed.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Xiaoyu said confused.

"You'll see." Julia walked off. Xiaoyu knocked on the door. It started to open.

"You're just in time, To--! Wait, you're not Toya!" a girl dressed in lingerie said.

"Um, no I'm Xiaoyu your new roommate," 

"Oh… Well then, get your stuff in here and then get out. I have a 'friend' coming to visit anytime now," Xiaoyu grabbed her suitcases and studied the room. Clothes were spread all over the floor and the bed sheets were all messed up. It was hard to find a clean space to put her suitcases.

"So that's what Julia meant by 'good luck'," she said to herself as she left the room.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? How was this chapter? It's not the best, but I already got to my 3-page limit. (My own lil stopping point) I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I might even have it up tomorrow since I'm finally out of school. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't expect this many, especially only for the first chapter. Oh and to Krazy-K, don't worry, there'll be some fighting action between Jin and Hwoa soon, I meant for it to be in this chapter but it didn't turn out that way. To Paine, well I have my plans for Hwoarang, but if I said anything, it'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? I'll update soon, promise.


	3. Jealousy

Cp.3 Jealousy  
  
"I guess it's time to get lost. Nothing better to do," she went down to the second floor. Following the sounds of a guy practicing karate, she came to a door and peeked into the room. It was Jin. She watched him for a while.  
  
"It's not polite to watch someone without consulting them first," Jin turned around.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she started to blush. "I never knew you did Karate! You're good! One of the best I've seen and you're only working out!"  
  
"I was about to say the same thing to you, I never would have thought in a million years that you and that boyfriend of yours would get accepted here," he said. She gave him a face and changed the subject.   
  
"So, Heihachi's your grandfather?" He continued punching the bag ignoring her. "What about your parents, are they around here somewhere?" she asked. The punching bag flew off its chain when he kicked it. Julia came by.  
  
"Best leave him alone, he doesn't like to talk to anyone. Come on, dinners ready." Julia dragged her out.   
  
"He seemed so nice and social when we met at school? What happened?" she thought to herself. Everyone grabbed their food and left. "Can we eat outside? It's much nicer there," Xiaoyu asked.   
  
"Yeah, you don't have to ask." They sat on a bench near the gate.  
  
"Wow, this place is so beautiful! I can already tell that it's going to be exciting living here!" Xiaoyu said. They finished up their food and Xiaoyu got up.  
  
"I have to go talk to someone, thanks for eating with me," Xiaoyu said then walked away.  
  
After scanning the front yard, which was well over 5 times a normal yard, she finally saw Jin heading to the forest outside the gate. She followed him until he stopped at a small lake hidden be the trees. He sat down and watched the sunset.  
  
"You might as well come over here, instead of getting a rash from that poison ivy," Jin advised.  
  
"Poison ivy!" she jumped out of the bush quickly.   
  
"Relax, I'm just kidding," he smiled.  
  
"Dang it! Why are you doing this to me!"  
  
"Doing what? The poison ivy?"  
  
"No, it's just that you act so friendly when we're talking about whatever, but when I try to get to know you, you get all quiet and protective.  
  
"My life isn't your business," he said still looking at the sky.  
  
"See! There you go doing it again! It's like you're hiding something!" she said losing her patience.  
  
"Fine! You want to know the truth! The truth is my mother died when I was 15 and at the same time I found out that Kazuya Mishima was my father, who for all I know is dead also. After that I trained under Heihachi so that finally I can get my revenge on Ogre, the bastard who murdered my mother," he exclaimed.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry..." she looked at her feet trying to conceal her tears.  
  
"What are you crying for?" Jin said with still a little bit of attitude in his voice.   
  
"I didn't know, I thought the reason why you wouldn't tell me anything was that you just didn't like me, so you didn't want me to know you... I'm sorry I didn't mean to--"   
  
"It's okay, really. I guess I just needed to get that off my chest or something. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's not your fault," he explained. She sniffled.  
  
"I'm glad you told me," she said. But she still thought that there was something he wasn't telling her. Deciding it wasn't a good time to get into it, she got up.  
  
"I think I should go now," she said as she stretched.  
  
"I should be going too, so I'll walk with you." They approached the gate.  
  
"Hey! You! I thought I told you to stay away from Xiaoyu!" Hwoarang shouted.  
  
"Since when were you my boss?" Jin scolded.  
  
"Since you interfered with Xiao and I! That's when!" Hwoarang snapped.  
  
"For the last time Hwoarang, we're not together!" she said trying to defend Jin. Hwoarang ignored her.  
  
"So then, you wanna fight Kazama!" Hwoarang insisted  
  
"Okay then. I accept your challenge," Jin answered.  
  
"Good, if I win, you'll have to stay away from Xiaoyu," Hwoarang added.   
  
"Fine, but if I win, I can hang out with her all I want, with no complaint from you." Jin ruled. Hwoarang grunted.  
  
"Then let's get started!" Jin said. Hworang ran at him and threw a punch. Jin dodged it and Hwoarang's fist slammed into the gate. He quickly turned around to see Jin performing a jump kick, he then grabbed his leg and swung him around. An audience soon emerged and began to cheer. Letting go, Jin hit the ground hard; he got up fast and did a rising upper cut. Hwoarang then did a Falcon Dice Kick; Jin lay on the ground, he then decides to Ultimate Punch the crap out of him. Hwoarang's nose bled from the hits, but not hesitating he performed a Reverse Throw twirling and kicking Jin's back. Jin then punched him three times (Demon Slayer). Recovering Hwoarang did a Migraine (2 punches). Still standing from that attack Jin grabbed Hwoarang and did a Complicated Wire (Flipping Hwoarang). Not done yet Jin Round House Triple spin Kicked Hwoarang. (A jump kick followed by spinning kicks) After that Hwoarang ran toward Jin and did a Torpedo kick making Jin slam against the gate. The crowd gasps not knowing what they should do. But all of the sudden everyone stopped cheering, they were all silent except for the two fighters. Hwoarang and Jin turned around to see what all the commotion was. Their eyes widened in fear to see Heihachi running toward them, looking mad. Hwoarang tries to run but Jin grabs his shirt.  
  
"If I'm going to get in trouble, so are you!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
"Jin! When challenging someone you better damn know you can beat him!" Heihachi yelled. Jin rolled his eyes. Hwoarang smiled in seeing this. Jin's eyebrows then narrowed. (A/n: I'm sorry, but his eyebrows are hilarious!!!! As you can notice it's hereditary. Ha ha)  
  
They all went inside. Jin went in his room and slammed the door.   
  
"Poor Jin..." Xiaoyu said to herself. She looked at her door. "I don't want to know what's going on in there. Maybe I should try to talk to him? He's kind of pissed right now so it's probably a stupid idea. But then again he did say it felt better to get things off his chest," she sighed. "Here I go." She knocked.  
  
"Who is it?!" Jin's voiced yelled from the other side.   
  
"It's Xiaoyu, I was wondering if I could talk with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well I do, so go away," he yelled.  
  
"Please? I can help with your wounds." he didn't say anything. "Um, you see, when I was younger I was always going around getting hurt and stuff, so my mom taught me how to care for the wounds properly." Xiaoyu reminisced. "I think that it would be good if we became friends." The door opened.  
  
"So, you want to be friends and live in a world with bright rainbows and pink penguins dancing," he said sarcastically.   
  
"You don't have to make it sound so corny, although, pink penguins dancing would be amusing," she laughed. "It seems to me you're not very fond of Heihachi. Julia told me that he doesn't let you get close to anyone. So in a way it would be kind of like rebelling against him," she tried to explain. His face was red. But she couldn't tell if it was from blushing or from being beat up. He moved away from the door signaling that she can go in. She smiled. Mean while Hwoarang sees Xiaoyu going into Jin's room.  
  
"That bastard! What does he think he's doing!!!!" he put his ear to the door trying his hardest not to barge in there.  
  
"Why does Heihachi treat you like that?" She said as she wetted a rag. Each room had its own private bathroom. (Heihachi, that rich bastard!)  
  
"I don't know... It seems to me that he just lives to make my life hell!" he sat on his bed and Xiaoyu sat next to him.  
  
"Heh, I've only been here for a couple hours and I can already tell. Why do you put up with that?" she asked.  
  
"He puts a roof over my head. I guess I should be thankful for that but still!"  
  
"Take your shirt off," she told him.   
  
"Huh?! We just met!" he jumped to the conclusion  
  
"To clean your cuts you dork. I can't do that through the shirt."  
  
"Oh, right." he said embarrassed. "Um, I was wondering, why did you enter this tournament?"  
  
"Well, I love amusement parks. So with the money we win I want to open the best amusement park China has ever seen!"  
  
"That's nice, I'll be sure to visit," he promised.  
  
"Hey, sit up." she crawled on the bed. "I gotta put this on you."   
  
"Alcohol! I didn't agree to that!" Jin complained.  
  
"What?! Some all mighty karate guy can't handle a little alcohol?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm under aged," he joked.   
  
"Ha ha! Stop squirming!" she laughed wrestling him on the bed. "Hey, they're not as bad as I thought."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while behind the door.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing to be making that much noise?! That's it! The beds shaking's gone too far!!!" he stepped back in an attempt to knock the door down.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Julia shouted as she ran up to him.   
  
"I'm going to break that door down, that's what!" Hwoarang answered.  
  
"What?! You'll get kicked out!" she advised and tried to drag him away.  
  
"I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR BABIES!!!" Hwoarang screamed as he was dragged away by Julia. He sniffled "Why doesn't she take care of me, I'm hurt," Hwoarang mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" she wrapped the bandages around him.  
  
"Whatever," Jin said rolling his eyes. The clock struck 11:42 p.m.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okalie-dokalie neighborino! Muah ha! I ish hyper! Now that was a lot of typos... Cp.3 finally up! I told you I'd get it up tomorrow! Which is today... But this would probably show up tomorrow.... I ish confuzzled! Any way, how's this one? I already have about a page of Cp.4 done so I could have that one done tomorrow too. After this week I probably wont be able to post for about 2 weeks since I'm going to a family reunion in Maryland. Maybe I could if my aunt lets me use her computer. You finally got your fight Krazy-Kay, there might be some more, I dunno. Oh, to Skitzo-phrenick. Yes I have heard of Ceres, it's actually one of my favorite manga! That's where I got the name from, I couldn't really think of anything. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I drew some fan art. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/ccsmint/tekkenpic.html   
  
In the last pic Xiao doesn't look asian, oh well, realism is so hard to draw! I think that's everything, see ya at the next chapter! 


	4. Mixed Emotions

A/N: I'm back! I'm back! Sorry for the hold up. I just got back from Maryland on Saturday and the rest of the days I've been doing nothing. Sorry. ^^; I could have updated there but I was working on a new story with my cousin, also a fanfiction.net author (Super Jm) Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any other references heard of.  
  
Cp.4-Mixed Emotions   
  
Seeing Julia dragging Hwoarang down the hall, and Hwoarang yelling out curses, Heihachi stormed over to them.  
  
"What the hell's going on?! Why are you two up past your curfews and yelling like maniacs! Get to your dorms!" Heihachi roared. Old people have no patience...   
  
"I can't! I tried to but she wont let go of me!" Hwoarang argued.  
  
"He was going to break the door down and beat up Jin!" Julia protested. Heihachi looked at Hwoarang.  
  
"He was damaging her goods! I had to do something!" Hwoarang yelled.  
  
"She who? They know they're not suppose to be in the same room together!"  
  
"Really?" They opened his door to see Xiaoyu asleep in Jin's arms. "Young people... How do you propose we wake them up?" Hwoarang held up his fist.  
  
"I got the answer!"  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to ruin my sheets. I'll wake them up." Heihachi pinched Jin's nose causing Jin to wake up immediately.  
  
"What the heck..." Jin murmured. Seeing Heihachi at his bedside he sits up quickly.  
  
"Hey, you know the rules, wake her up and tell her to go. Last thing I need is another one of you running around." Heihachi ordered. Jin nudged Xiaoyu to wake up.  
  
"Huh...." Xiaoyu yawned. She looked at Heihachi's angry eyes and got up. "I have to go don't I." They just stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes," she then traveled over to her own room.  
  
"Hey kid, I'm so happy for you!" Anna said excitedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xiaoyu asked suspiciously.   
  
"Your first sexual experience! You and Jin!" Anna assumed.  
  
"WHAT?! We didn't have sex, are you crazy! We just met!" Xiaoyu defended herself.  
  
"And your point? It's kinda like a one-night stand or a blind date. I've done that plenty times," Anna admitted. Sweatdrops fell down the side of Xiaoyu's face.   
  
"Where'd you hear that anyway? I nearly came back!"   
  
"Everyone's talking about ya guys," Anna pointed out.  
  
"What? How can that be, it just happened."   
  
"I have my spies, I know about everything that goes on here." Anna smiled. Xiaoyu fell back on her bed.  
  
"Um... I wouldn't lay on that if I were you." Anna warned. Xiaoyu got up quickly. "I'd change the sheets while you're at it."  
  
"What'd you do!" Xiaoyu said disgustedly.  
  
"Best not to know. Here's a new sheet."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Xiaoyu finishes tying her shoe and opens the door to see Hwoarang with a bouquet of roses waiting for her. She quickly closes it.   
  
"Come on Xiao! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she crosses her arms behind the door.   
  
"I can't even believe you're asking me to forgive you! What you did was unforgivable!" she lectured from the other side.   
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!" he pleaded. She opens the door and passes him. He throws down the flowers and walks the other direction. "What a bitch! I don't know why I even bother with her!" he continued to mumble to himself as he stomped down the hall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 8:30 a.m. the fighters all gathered to the training hall. Heihachi stood in front of the crowd of sum twenty people.  
  
"Ahem. Today everyone will be getting new partners for training. Most of you will be paired up with your roommates, except for the according people. Hwoarang will be paired with Julia and Jin will be training with me. The rest are with your roommates. I will hear of no complaints! Understood?" Heihachi says acting like the fighters were children.  
  
"What ever happened to my roommate, Nina?" Julia asks. Hwoarang shrugs.  
  
"I dunno. I'm just happy I don't have to train with Jin!" Hwoarang commented. They then started their training.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Xiaoyu, you seem distracted. Is something bothering you?" Anna asks.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Xiaoyu reassures.  
  
"It looks to me that you were looking at that red headed boy training with Julia." Xiaoyu looks at Anna. "Are you jealous that he's training with a girl other then you?"  
  
"What?! That's ridiculous! Why would I be jealous? I could care less!" she said defending herself.  
  
"How cute, having two boys competing for you! I remember when I was your age. I had tons of guys lined up for me. Wait-I still do!!" Anna boasted. Sweat drops fell down Xiaoyu's face.  
  
"Let's just train," Xiaoyu said trying to get out of the conversation.  
  
Mean while where Julia and Hwoarang are training.  
  
"So, why do you hate Jin so much? He already has it hard as it is. The least thing he needs is another enemy," Julia asks Hwoarang.  
  
"Cause... He's slowly taking away the one thing that actually means something to me," he glances at Xiaoyu and blushes.   
  
"Awww.... You're such a romantic!" Julia giggles.  
  
"What the hell you babbling about! I am not!" Hwoarang argues.   
  
~*Break: Lunch Time*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xiaoyu quickly ate and then took a nap under a tree. A couple minutes after falling asleep Hwoarang came over and waved his hand in front of her face making sure she wasn't awake. He leaned over to kiss her, only to be tugged up by the collar of his shirt by Jin.   
  
"What? You think this is sleeping beauty? Get away from her. Of all the gull, taking advantage of a poor girl in her sleep," Jin added.  
  
"Shut up Kazama, it's none of your business," Hwoarang gets up and walks off.   
  
"Whoa, I thought he was going to punch me," Jin said to himself. He didn't notice Xiaoyu standing in front of him. She slapped him.  
  
"Wha-What was that for?!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
"You're just trying to piss him off! I could have handled him myself! You're just making it worse between you two!" Xiaoyu yelled.   
  
"You were awake?" Jin blurted out.  
  
"Argh!" Xiaoyu ran off.  
  
~*Afternoon Training*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anna? What do I do? Now everything's a big mess! They're both being insensitive jerks!" Xiaoyu complained.  
  
"Well what happened?" Anna says, suddenly Dr. Phil.   
  
"I was taking a nap and Hwoarang comes over and tries to kiss me. But then Jin stops him and says something like-What? You think this is sleeping beauty? Get away from her. Of all the gull, taking advantage of a poor girl in her sleep. Then Hwoarang said something like-It's none of your business! After Hwoarang left I slapped Jin and yelled at him for making things worse between them... " Xiaoyu repeated. Anna sighed.  
  
"You're such an amateur! Listen, you should be happy they're fighting over you! It's a lot more fun that way! What you should do is make them so jealous of each other that they'll do anything for you, and then who ever proves them self to be the best for you, you choose," Anna suggested.  
  
"How would I do that?" Xiaoyu said confused. Anna fell over.  
  
"Tease them a little! Make them want you!" Anna looked at the still confused Xiaoyu. "Just study me for a week. Do what I do," Anna smiled.  
  
~*Julia & Hwoa*~  
  
"What's wrong Hwoarang?" Julia asked as she blocked his throw.  
  
"Nothing," he murmured continuing punching.  
  
"Is it about Xiaoyu? I might be able to help if you tell me," Julia urged.  
  
"She's just mad at me because of the fight, that's all," he whipped the sweat from his forehead. "We got ten more minutes, I gotta piss. See ya," Hwoarang walks off.  
  
"Argh...! Know wonder Xiaoyu's mad at him. He's so obnoxious!" Julia sighed.  
  
~*6:45 Dinner*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Xiaoyu!" Julia greeted.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
"Mind if I sit with ya?" Julia asked, but sat down before hearing her answer. "So Hwoarang really likes you," Julia jumps to the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I've known for quite a while now. But It's only a little crush," Xiaoyu assures.  
  
"You think? It doesn't look like that to me. You know what he said to me today?" Julia said trying to get Xiaoyu interested.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"He said that you're the only person that means anything to him. And that he thinks Jin is slowly taking you away. I just think you should give him another chance," Julia urged.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I don't think I can put up with him anymore," Xiaoyu said looking at her shoes.  
  
"So you're going to destroys a friendship just because of a stupid fight?! I'm sorry, but that's stupid," Julia then stomped off. Xiaoyu sighed.  
  
"Maybe Julia's right," she said to herself and headed toward her dorm. Getting there she opened the door slowly and turned on the light, only to see Anna and Lei Wulong in bed together. Her face turned white as a ghost as she screamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she quickly closed the door covering her eyes. "Oh my god! Ew!!! He's old enough to be her father!" Now covering her mouth she dashed to the public bathrooms to puke.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Creepy ending, huh? That was necessary for the storyline. Really, it was! I hate Anna, but she's a funny character. Whoa, this chapter was a paragraph longer then the others! Yay! Though it probably wasn't the best. I'm still deciphering the storyline. If you guys have any suggestions don't hesitate to e-mail me! (Don't tell me on the comment page, because if I were to use it, we wouldn't want to spoil the story now would we?) Sorry for my poor grammar. I slacked in English class this year.... Please review. 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any other references heard of.  
  
  
  
A/n: Oh yeah, just to clear things up for more understanding. The mansion is supposed to be a center where fighters can rent rooms and can stay and train for various periods. (It wasn't originally for the tournament.) I had to figure out the reason why some other fighters were there longer. Sorry for the late update.  
  
CP.5 Dreams  
  
After freshening up Xiaoyu slowly trotted around the mansion to get her mind off what she saw.  
  
"Hey, what are you wandering around right now for? It's almost lights out!" Julia exclaimed looking at Xiaoyu curiously. "Are you okay?"  
  
" Well, what are you doing out?!" Xiaoyu snapped back.  
  
" I am a hall monitor! (A/n: Just like a prefect in Harry Potter! ha ha! I'm such a geek...) I'm paid to--"   
  
"Snitch on people when there doing things they're not suppose to?" Xiaoyu said cutting Julia off. "There's no way I'm going back to my room. So don't bother," she said looking at her door disgusted.  
  
"Why-OHHHH!! What is Anna up to this time? Don't worry, that's happened to the best of us. You can stay with Nina and I tonight. Besides, if you stay out here, the other monitors'll catch you," Julia walked her to her dorm. Xiaoyu looked around, it was a lot cleaner then herself and Anna's. She knew this was Julia's doing.  
  
"Xiaoyu this is Nina," Julia points to a woman sitting at a desk staring at a computer screen as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Nina, this is Xiaoyu, she's new."  
  
"Hi," Nina said in monotone still fixed on the screen. Xiaoyu squinted to read what was on it. It looked like an order form for weapons. Nina quickly exited the window and look at Xiaoyu emotionless giving Xiaoyu time to study her. She had silvery blonde hair and blue eyes that would have been pretty if they weren't surrounded by bags. Nina got up, eyes still fixed upon Xiaoyu.  
  
"She rooms with your sister---"  
  
"I have no sister," with that Nina walks to the far side of the room and lies on the bed. Xiaoyu looked at Julia.  
  
"Auh... How about I go get some blankets," said Julia.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you," Xiaoyu said following Julia out of the room. "What's with her?" Xiaoyu eagerly asks as soon as the get a good distance.   
  
"Not very sure. All I know is that she hates her sister for some reason. She may seem a little scary some times, but she's harmless if you stay out of her way. Good fighter I must say; both are," Julia said trying to explain.  
  
"Yeah...." Xiaoyu trailed off into her own thoughts.   
  
Back in the dorm Julia spread the blankets nicely on the ground. Xiaoyu noticed Nina lying on her back; eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder what Nina was thinking about as she settled herself down on the blankets.   
  
Darkness swallowed the room as the night progressed. After an exhausting day Xiaoyu finally slipped off into a deep sleep.   
  
Walking through the corridors of the mansion Xiaoyu comes to a door. It was pitch black, not an ounce of light to be seen. Moving her hands along the wall she finds the switch. Light immediately illuminates the room, her eyes widen in shock and she lets out a scream. Blood was splattered everywhere, and there laid the bodies of Anna Williams and Lei Wulong. An ominous shadow crept across the wall, and suddenly she was grabbed from behind and lifted from the ground. Still holding Xiaoyu, the creature smashed through the window, shattering glass to the floor like rain. Lightning emitted the sky as they escaped the seen. Realizing what just happened, she began to hit and scream furiously at the monster. Surprisingly he began to land and when they hit the ground he put her down. From behind both of them they hear an evil cackle, she turns around to see Heihachi laughing like a mad man.  
  
"Bring her to me, Jin," Heihachi commanded. Xiaoyu turned to the figure beside her incredulously.   
  
"Jin... No!!! That's impossible!!" she screamed and Heihachi began to laugh more heinously.   
  
The laughs began to fade and she woke up with a jolt. Standing over her was a pale-faced woman; she tried to scream only to have the person cup their hand over her mouth.   
  
"Cram it, or you'll wake up the whole mansion," the lady whispered. It was Nina, though she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not.  
  
"Wha...?" Xiaoyu said wearily trying to make sense of things.  
  
"It was just a dream. Now go back to sleep, or I'll make you,"   
  
But Xiaoyu couldn't sleep. Not after that she couldn't, so for the rest of the night she lay awake persistently staring at the ceiling like Nina had done before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came slowly. She couldn't look Anna in the eye so she continued to ignore her until the first training session. Even then she tried her best not to look at her, but it was kind of hard when a foot was in your face every few seconds. Deciding to break the awkward silence Anna spoke up.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I can't turn back time, so the best you can do is knock whenever you decide to come in," Anna recommended.   
  
"Oh, I'll be sure to remember that alright. You're paying for my therapy by the way," Xiaoyu shot at her.   
  
"Hah, hah, you're very funny," Anna said unenthusiastically.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lunch break finally came and Xiaoyu sat alone. She looked to see Hwoarang talking to Forest Law a couple yards away and decided it was time to apologize to him.  
  
"I'll give you 30 bucks if you drink this entire bottle of conditioner!" Hwoarang said while holding a huge jug of conditioner. (A/n: Ya know, those ones you get at Costco)  
  
"No way man! Can't you die from that?" Forest replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You really need to get your own lines, Hwoarang. That's been on a radio commercial for some time now," Xiaoyu pointed out.  
  
"Hey... It's you," Hwoarang said crossing his arms. Forest took this to his advantage and ran off. "Ay! I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled back at Forest, which by now was hiding behind a tree. "Ah, let him cower in fear! So, what brings you to my presence," Hwoarang snapped.  
  
"You're such a retard... but... I came to apologize. I did kind of over react and... I kinda miss having you around," Xiaoyu said while staring at her feet.  
  
"I knew it!!! I knew you'd bow down to me in the end!!" Hwoarang exclaimed loudly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What? You don't make sense and I didn't bow...."  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll admit. It was stupid of me to beat up Jin.... So... Um... To make it up to you I'll take you to Disney land sometime, that fair enough?" Hwoarang smiled charmingly. Xiaoyu hugged him.   
  
"Now that's the Hwoarang I know and love!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Xiaoyu finally decided to face sleeping in her own room. About to turn the knob she suddenly remembers both hideous scenes from the night before. She hesitates before knocking.  
  
"Come in Xiao! I don't bite honey," Anna said amicably. Bewildered to how Anna knew she was there she opened the door slowly. Anna was lying on her stomach next to the door holding a mirror. Xiaoyu tried to conceal her laughter.  
  
"Close the door!!" Anna snapped.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Xiaoyu raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Work," Anna said, eyes still fixed on the mirror.  
  
"I don't see any guys here," she said sardonically. Anna then gave her and evil look.  
  
"It's like a government job," she notified.  
  
"Ah, so that's what they call it these days," Xiaoyu said sarcastically.  
  
"For God sake I'm not prostitute!" Anna scolded.   
  
"You sure fooled me," Xiaoyu grinned. "Okay, okay serious now! What's with the mirror?"  
  
"N-nothing to your interest... I'm done now anyway, g'night," Anna walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Xiaoyu inspected her bed before sleeping it.  
  
That night she had the same exact dream, except this time it continued. The same dank atmosphere surrounded them, the rain, the blood, and the tears. Heihachi's laughter echoed through the rain and thunder, as she was brought closer.   
  
"You know what must be done, Jin, it's the only way,"   
  
"What must be done?! What are you talking about?!" Xiaoyu screamed struggling to get out of the grasp of the monster.  
  
"To persist our immortality, we must sacrifice one with the correct qualities of our interest," Heihachi answered.   
  
"What?! What the hell does that mean?!" Xiaoyu cried.  
  
"Silence. We must continue on with the sacrifice," Heihachi slid a sword out from within his overcoat.  
  
"No!! Let me go! Let me go!!!" she screamed to her fullest.  
  
"Jeez child! Wake up!" It was Anna now; she was shining a flashlight right in Xiaoyu's face.  
  
"Ow!! Put it away! Put it away!!! Trying to blind me?!" Xiaoyu squinted.  
  
"You about gave me a hard attack, kid!" Anna said while she traveled over to the light switch.  
  
"Kid? You're only about 4 years older then me!" Xiaoyu whipped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Anna asked plopping herself on Xiaoyu's bedside again.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Oh! I see it was one of those dreams. Don't worry; it's natural to have dreams like that. Especially when you're a teenager with raging hormones," a smirk grew across Anna's face.   
  
"I was NOT having a sex dream!!!" Xiaoyu roared.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Anna then lifted herself from Xiaoyu's bed to get to her own, not without mocking Xiaoyu first. "Let me go, let me go!" she said as she slid back into her bed. Xiaoyu threw her pillow at her.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Done with cp.5 finally! I actually have some ideas for the next chapter so I might update sooner then usual! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please, don't hesitate to review again. Oh yeah, I might work on a Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so if I do please check it out. See you in the nest chappie! 


End file.
